


Sanvers Werewolf Oneshots

by MukDragon



Series: Sanvers Werewolf Au [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Violence, Omega Alex Danvers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukDragon/pseuds/MukDragon
Summary: Here are a bunch of one-shots that I will be putting together.  They follow my other story Uldif.  It is highly recommended to read that first.





	1. Alex and Maggie

**Author's Note:**

> Here are one-shots that follow Alex, Maggie, Kaya, the Superfriends, and the pack. I highly recommend reading Uldif before diving into these shorts.

Ch. 1 Alex and Maggie

            The apartment was quite without Kaya’s presence.  The Xbox was dusty from misuse, a pile of books was left untouched, and her room was unoccupied.  Maggie and Alex struggled to gather their thoughts after their pup had left.  They had to make a new retinue to follow and both had to return to work.  Maggie was starting the process of getting a promotion to Sergeant while Alex was focusing on being the best agent she could be.  There was no dull moment between the Weres.  Between the unexpected visits from Kara and the duty of leading a pack, they had little time to themselves.  They spent the nights, weekends, and any free moment with one another.  These little moments were the only things that they looked forward to everyday.

            Alex slammed the apartment door open, startling her mate.  Maggie jumped from the couch into a fighting stance. 

            “Relax, it’s just me.  We got a letter from Kaya,” Alex beamed.  She waved the envelope in her hand and Maggie’s eyes filled with excitement.  It had been a month since Kaya had left and this was the first time they had heard from her.  Alex moved quickly and kissed Maggie before pulling the two of them to sit on the couch.  She fiddled with the envelope and met Maggie’s gaze.

            “You want to open it or should I?” Alex asked.  Maggie leaned against her and smiled.

            “You open it.  It’s in your hands already,” Maggie chuckled.  Alex kissed the side of her head and carefully tore the seal.  She pulled the contents out and smiled when she saw Kaya’s handwriting.

 

Dear Mom and Mama,

          Has it really been a month already? I hope everything is going well with you two and the pack.  Lady Kate told me that she tries to call you at least once a week.  I’ll have to sneak out of the compound to join in.  It’s not fair that she is getting to see you two and I can’t.

          The first day here was…interesting.  I thought there would only be Alphas here but, there were Betas and Omegas here.  We basically learn the same things but they train the Alphas in a different way.  It’s a lot more physical than the Beta and Omega classes.  I honestly don’t know what they do.  From what I’ve heard, they are taught to fight and defend themselves the same way we are but it’s made specifically for them.  I think they just learn in different ways that work for them.

          I met some other Alphas.  One is a Werecat and the other is a Werebear (ha, that sounds funny).  The cat is Olivia and the bear is Garth (weird name for a bear).  Olivia helped me out during the first week.  She defended me and kicked the butts of the other Alphas who were messing with me.  I ever mention that a tiger is huge? Like, Olivia was huge.  She towered over the other Alphas and I swear one of them peed themselves.  I met Garth after he pushed my buttons too far and I kicked his ass (sorry about the language mom).  I guess I surprised him and he decided he wanted to be my friend…which is weird but great.  No one messes with me when I have a bear and tiger flanking me.

          I miss you two.  I wish I could talk to you over the phone rather than through letters.  I don’t mind writing but I wish I could speak with you everyday rather than once a month.  Perks of being in a camp that doesn’t let you have cellular devices.  Something about them not wanting us to leak our location to the world…which makes sense.  I’ll be eagerly awaiting your letter back and I can’t wait to see what’s been going on with the two of you.  Tell the pack I say hi!

                                                                     I love both of you to the moon and back,

                                                                                                              Kaya

P.S. When are you two going to get married? It would be great to come back to you two being married.

 

            Maggie and Alex finished reading the notes and came to a photo that was attached to the back of the last page.  It was a picture of Kaya and two other Weres.  One with long brown hair and the other with short dirty blond hair.  On the back was the writing: Me and my new friends.  Olivia (the girl) and Garth (the boy).

            “She sounds like she is having a good time,” Alex smiled.  Maggie held the photo in her hands and ran her fingers over Kaya’s picture.

            “She does.  I’m glad she made friends so quickly,” Maggie beamed.  She looked around for some spare paper to write back.  “What should we write back?”

            “Your work on getting promoted for one.  That’s definitely something she should know,” Alex suggested.  Maggie nodded and grabbed a stack of paper.

            “We can tell her you finally beat Kara in sparring,” Maggie added.

            “That would be good.  She always said I could beat Kara but I’ve never actually done until now.”

            “Then we can just write whatever.”

            “Sounds like a plan.  She’ll be happy with whatever we write,” Alex chimed.  She pulled out the polaroid camera that James had gifted them for this occasion.  “We should take a picture to send to her.”

            “Great idea babe,” Maggie smiled.  She let herself be pulled into a tight embrace for the picture.  The flash went off and the two of them inspected the picture.

            “Awww! Your dimples are so cute!” Alex cooed.

            “Awww, you are getting soft on me,” Maggie chuckled.

            “Always,” Alex smiled.  She leaned in to kiss Maggie softly on the lips.  “So…Marriage?”

            “That little snot,” Maggie grumbled.  Alex laughed and leaned against Maggie. 

            “I like the idea,” Alex hummed. 

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Well then, one of these days we’ll have to tie the knot,” Maggie smiled.  Alex kissed her once more and rested her forehead against her mate’s.

            “I love you Maggie Sawyer.”

            “I love you Alex Danvers.”


	2. House Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family goes house shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Kaya leaves for the Were camp

Ch. 2 House Shopping

            Alex, Maggie, and Kaya walked around the outskirts of National City.  Maggie decided that they needed to find a new place to call home.  Her old apartment seemed too small for the growing family.  Maggie wanted the pack to live together on the same property.  Alex supported her decision and Kaya was ecstatic about moving.  After Alex was turned, they needed more space to roam during their runs.  It was thrilling for them to run as a pack but it was hard for the pack to only shift during the night.  They needed to be able to shift whenever they wanted.  Maggie wanted a large home that could house the current pack members and any additional members that would want to join. 

            The first three houses were a bust.  Maggie thought the house was too small, Alex did not like the small property, and Kaya did not like the neighbors.  Maggie was beginning to think that they would never find a new home.  It seemed that the realtor did not agree and he took them to more homes, trying his best to please them.  He was flamboyant in his gestures and words making him seem like Kara. 

            “ _We’ve gone through like fifty houses,_ ” Kaya grumbled.

            “ _We’ve gone through five firecracker,_ ” Alex chuckled.  She peeked back at Kaya through the rearview mirror.  Maggie kept her gaze out the window enjoying the breeze that wafted in through the gap.

            “ _Same thing._ ”

            “ _Not quite little one._ ”

            “ _I’m hungry, my feet hurt, I want to go home._ ”

            “ _You just ate a few hours ago._ ”

            “Mom, I want a pretzel,” Kaya complained.  Maggie turned in her seat to look at Kaya.  Her daughter had her best puppy eyes going.  Unfortunately for her, Maggie was not pleased that she had snacked on junk food all day.

            “You just ate a bag of popcorn,” Maggie stated before she turned her attention to Alex. “Which I said she could not have but someone couldn’t handle the puppy eyes you gave her.”

            Alex blushed and kept her gaze on the road.  Maggie just rolled her eyes at her mate and kissed her softly on the cheek.  “I still love you, you big softie.”

            “Hey, you give in more than I do!” Alex retorted.  Maggie chuckled and leaned forward to grab something from the snack bag.  She retrieved an orange and began to peel it.

            “AN ORANGE!?” Kaya exclaimed in dismay.  Alex snorted and Maggie snickered.  Kaya had an unusual hatred for oranges.  It took a lot of coaxing or bribing to get her to eat one. 

            “It’s all I have mija.  We can get food on the way home but, if you want something to snack on it’s either the orange or nothing,” Maggie offered.  She held the orange behind her and smiled at the grumbling she heard.  She knew that her daughter was hungry enough to eat the fruit even if she did not like it.  Kaya took the peeled orange and ate it quietly in the back seat. 

            “How much farther is this house?” Maggie asked.

            “Should be a few more miles.  He said that it was outside of the city,” Alex responded.  Maggie hummed in response and looked back out the window.  All around them were trees and shrouded areas.  Alex pulled into a dirt driveway and Kaya opened her window to get a better look outside. 

            “Wow,” Kaya awed.  The driveway was surrounded by a dense forest and stretched on for several more miles before it opened to a large meadow.  The meadow had a single large house that was a soft brown.  “It looks like a mansion!”

            “That’s a pretty big house,” Maggie gaped.  Alex parked the car and Kaya scrambled out of the vehicle.  She excitedly ran to the front door where the realtor stood.  He smiled at her waved at Alex and Maggie.  The two of them walked over and they shook the realtor’s hand.

            “I’m so excited to show you three this home.  I think you’ll like it,” he smiled. 

            “I have to say, I’m impressed so far,” Alex smiled back.  The realtor opened the front door and Kaya ran into the lobby.  She looked in awe at the size of the home.

            “The house has around thirty rooms with each one having its own bathroom.  It’s plenty big enough for your entire family and for the extra house that you wanted to build on the property.  It also has a large kitchen, dinning room, living room, game room, two unfurnished rooms that can be turned into whatever you want, and a large library,” the realtor explained.

            “Does the library come fully stocked?” Kaya asked.  Alex and Maggie rolled their eyes at the question.  Of course their daughter was focused on the library.

            “It does.  The old owners left all the books they had collected over the years.  The wife was a marine biologist and the husband was a historian so there are a lot of those kinds of books that they left behind,” the man answered.  Kaya’s eyes glimmered with excitement.

            “I like this house already!” Kaya exclaimed. 

            “How big is the property?” Alex asked.  She entwined her fingers with Maggie’s and followed the realtor around the house.  Maggie was pleased with the size of the home and Kaya seemed to like it as well.  Now the realtor had to convince Alex that the home was what she was looking for.

            “The listed property is twenty acres.  But, that does not count the surrounding woods which adds another hundred acres or so,” the realtor answered.  Alex whistled in amazement.  That was plenty of space for the pack to run and for them to avoid the prying eyes of the city dwellers.  The realtor led them upstairs and showed them several of the rooms.  Kaya smiled and had picked out a room that she wanted.  It was small but it had a reading nook at the window.  The next room he showed them was the master bedroom.  The bedroom had a large king-sized bed with wood dressers, two wood wardrobes, a fireplace, and a double door that led to the balcony that was outside. 

            “Mom! There’s a walk-in closet here!” Kaya yelled from the closet.  Maggie followed her daughter’s voice and saw her standing in the large closet.  It was definitely big enough for both hers and Alex’s clothing.  “I wonder where the bathroom is?!”

            “Calm down mija.  You make it sound like you’re living in this room,” Maggie chuckled. 

            “I’m excited for you two! It’s a nice room!” Kaya exclaimed.  She ran past Maggie to find the bathroom.  Alex rolled her eyes and the realtor chuckled.

            “If she’s this excited about this room, I can’t wait to show her the flat screen t.v. in one of the spare rooms,” he chuckled.

            “Please don’t show her that, she’ll lock herself in the room and refuse to leave,” Alex joked.  The two of them laughed and walked to find Kaya. 

            The bathroom had a large bathtub, a glass window and door separating the shower from the rest of the room and enough sink space for the two of them.  The toilet was by the bathtub, tucked away in the corner. 

            “I’m liking this bathroom.  Is it all marble?” Alex asked.

            “Yes.  This bathroom is all marble while the other bathrooms are tile,” the realtor answered. 

            “I like that all of the floors are wood.  Makes it easy to clean,” Maggie spoke from the door. 

            “I got to admit, you’re making me want this house,” Alex stated.  The realtor smiled and walked to the door that led back to the bedroom.

            “I’ll leave you three to discuss this house.  I’ll be downstairs when you’re ready,” he chimed.  He closed the door behind him leaving the family in the bathroom.

            “What do you think Mags?” Alex asked.  She leaned against the counter and Kaya jumped on the sink next to her.

            “I like it.  We need security cameras and probably a fence but I think Winn could help us out with that,” Maggie stated.  She leaned against the door and looked out the window that was above the tub.  “Plus, we have enough property for Lena and Kara to build a house if they still want to.”

            “We could have the whole woods to ourselves as well?” Kaya asked.

            “I’m sure we could make it private property.  It would be good for the pack to have that large of an area,” Alex answered.  She looked up at Maggie and smiled.  “We wouldn’t be able to move in right away though.  Your lease isn’t up for another few months and I know Kara wouldn’t want to move in if they didn’t have a house built yet.”

            “So, roughly around three months before we could move in,” Maggie stated.

            “Ugh, I’d be gone before then!” Kaya groaned.  She was leaving in the next month to attend the Were camp that she had talked to them about.  Maggie and Alex laughed at her response.

            “Think of it this way.  You’d have a brand-new home to come back to,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya grumbled and leaned against Alex.

            “I do like this house,” Kaya mumbled. 

            “Do we all like this house?” Alex asked.  Maggie and Kaya nodded their heads making Alex smile.  This house would help them make new memories and allow them to grow as a family.  There was plenty of space for more pack members and they had plenty of space to run.  This house would be perfect for them.  “I think we found our new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Child Kaya Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De-aged Kaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There was another update before this chapter in case you missed it.
> 
> This is after Maggie had become a Were, after Kaya had lost her leg, and before Alex had turned into a worldkiller

Ch. 3 Child Kaya Part 1

            Kara was panicking.  She was beyond panicking, she was hysterical.  She was in charge of watching Kaya for the day while Maggie and Alex were out of town.  All she had to do was keep Kaya out of trouble.  Of course, she did not do her job.  Kara had let Kaya accompany her to the DEO and Kara did not think that something bad would happen.  Kaya had followed her into the facility right when one of the prisoners had escaped.  Kara was able to subdue the prisoner, but not before it excreted some compound at Winn.  Kaya being Kaya, jumped in front of Winn and became covered in the goo.  They rushed her to Dr. Hamilton and Kara sprinted to the med-bay after she had locked the prisoner away.  What greeted her made her falter.  Dr. Hamilton was trying to calm a crying child that had hidden under gurney. 

            “Dr. Hamilton, what’s going on?” Kara asked. 

            “Kara! I looked away for one second and the next, Kaya was sitting there as a child.  I don’t know what was in that substance, but it de-aged her,” Dr. Hamilton explained.  Kara kneeled beside her and peeked under the gurney. 

            “Hey Luna, don’t worry you’re safe here.  No one is going to hurt you,” Kara coaxed. 

            “Wan mom,” Kaya cried. 

            “I’ll call your mom.  Why don’t you come out from under there, so I can see your pretty face?” Kara coaxed.  Kaya shook her head and stayed where she was.

            “Go call Maggie.  I’ll see if I can get her out from under there,” Dr. Hamilton commanded.  Kara nodded and prepared herself for the call she was about to make.

            To say that Maggie was mad was an understatement.  She had made Kara pick her and Alex up and fly them back to the DEO.  Maggie had jumped from Kara’s grasp the moment they touched solid ground and ran to the med-bay.  She saw Dr. Hamilton on her knees still, trying to coax Kaya out from beneath the gurney.  Her daughter’s eyes widened when she saw her enter.

            “Mom!” Kaya screamed.  She crawled out from beneath the gurney and into Maggie’s open arms.  Her little body wracked with sobs and she buried herself against Maggie’s chest.

            “I’ve got you mija, I’ve got you,” Maggie soothed.  She let her wolf calm her daughter.  She rocked the child in her arms and turned to look at Dr. Hamilton.

            “What happened?” Maggie demanded.

            “One of the prisoners escaped.  He excreted some sort of compound that apparently de-aged her.  I was going to run tests on her before she started screaming and crying.  That’s when I noticed that she had de-aged,” Dr. Hamilton explained.  Maggie shook her head and ran her fingers down Kaya’s back.

            “Can you tell how old she is?” Maggie asked.

            “Based on the observations I was able to make, I’d say she’s about five or six.”

            “Can you fix this?”

            “I’m having Mr. Schott run tests.”

            “Mags, is everything alright?” Alex asked as she entered the room.  Her eyes landed on a very naked Kaya.

            “Ma!” Kaya greeted.  She squirmed in Maggie’s arms.

            “Easy baby girl, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Maggie cautioned.  She placed Kaya on the ground and watched as she wobbled her way to Alex.  Alex picked her up and held onto her tightly.

            “Hi little one.  Why you naked?” Alex asked.  Kaya shrugged and hugged her.

            “Dr. Hamilton says she’s about five or six,” Maggie spoke.

            “Um…how long will this last?”

            “We don’t know,” Maggie sighed.  Kara came into the room and placed a blanket over Kaya, covering up her naked state.  The child looked at the Kryptonian and Kara smiled. 

            “You remember me Luna?” Kara asked.

            “Kawa!” Kaya exclaimed.  She reached out for Kara and the blonde beamed at her.  Alex let her sister take Kaya from her arms and the Kryptonian tickled her stomach.  Kaya squealed with laughter and wiggled in Kara’s arms.

            “Careful, don’t drop her,” Alex cautioned.  Vasquez knocked on the door and the occupants turned to look at her.

            “I heard the commotion and thought the little one could use some clothes.  We only had an extra small sweatshirt, but I figured it was better than nothing,” Vasquez spoke.  She handed the sweatshirt to Alex who nodded thankfully. 

            “If you can bring me a cloth of some sort I can give her a diaper,” Maggie stated.

            “No diper!” Kaya protested. 

            “Yes diaper.  You can’t walk around naked mija,” Maggie argued.  Dr. Hamilton handed her a clean cloth and Maggie walked over to Kara to take Kaya in her arms.  “Al? Can you go see if Winn found anything while I get her changed?”

            “Sure thing Mags,” Alex responded.  The red head walked out of the room with Kara right behind her.  She needed to figure out what had happened to her daughter.

        

* * *

 

            Unfortunately for the family, Winn had not found a solution to their problem.  He had analyzed the data he had gotten and had solidified that Kaya was six years old.  Luckily, her Nth metal leg had shrunk down in size along with her.  It would have been difficult explaining that to a six-year-old. 

            “Are you sure you can’t find a way to turn her back?” Alex asked.

            “Not yet.  I need some time to analyze the goo she was hit with.  I can’t just rush it, what if I turn her into a sixty-year-old instead of a six-year-old?” Winn responded.  Alex groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.  She had no clue how to take care of an infant.  Soft giggles caught her attention and she turned to see Maggie walking in with Kaya in her arms.  The child was clinging to Maggie’s neck and whispering in her mother’s ear.  Maggie smiled brightly at her daughter.  Alex chuckled at the sight and Kaya looked up at her.  Her daughter squirmed in Maggie’s arms, trying to get free. 

            “Alright, alright, calm down mija,” Maggie sighed.  She placed Kaya on the ground and the child ran to Alex.  She almost made it before she tripped over her own feet and face planted on the ground.  Alex and Maggie rushed forward to help their daughter.  Kaya looked up at them and started to giggle.

            “I fall down,” Kaya giggled.  Maggie shook her head and Alex picked Kaya up in her arms.

            “You have to be more careful firecracker,” Alex scolded.  She placed a kiss on Kaya’s forehead, making her daughter smile in return.

            “Dr. Hamilton said we should take her home.  There isn’t anything we can do right now but, she said we should take Kaya home.  Sitting around here isn’t going to help us,” Maggie stated as she stood.  Kaya tilted her head and looked at Maggie.

            “Home?” Kaya asked.  Maggie cupped her daughter’s face with a smile.

            “Yeah, we’re going home mija,” Maggie smiled.  She looked at Alex who smiled back at her.  “We need to go to the store first.  I don’t have clothes for her back home.”

            “You can use my credit card,” J’onn spoke.  The Martian approached them with his hands behind his back. 

            “Pa!” Kaya greeted.  J’onn smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head.

            “Hello little one,” J’onn greeted back.  He met Alex’s gaze.  “Take my card and buy whatever you two need.”

            “J’onn, we can’t do that.  We can’t take your money,” Alex protested.

            “Nonsense Alex.  I have more money than I know what to do with.  Let me help you three,” J’onn response.  He held out his credit card and Alex reluctantly took it.  She pulled J’onn into a one-armed hug with Kaya wrapping her arms around his neck.

            “Thank you,” Alex whispered. 

            “Pa play?” Kaya asked.  J’onn ruffled her short hair with a chuckle.

            “Maybe later little one.  I have to work,” J’onn responded.

            “Ick,” Kaya grimaced.  The adults laughed at her response.  Alex and Maggie bid the DEO farewell, carrying Kaya to the parking lot.  Maggie had never been more thankful that she had a car.  She sat Kaya in the backseat and grimaced when she noticed how small her daughter was in the seat. 

            “She needs a car seat.  She’s too tiny to be back here without it,” Maggie spoke to Alex.  Alex leaned over Maggie to look into the car.

            “What should we do?” Alex asked.

            “I’ve got it covered!” Kara yelled.  The mothers jumped in surprise at the Kryptonian’s presence.  They turned around to see Kara holding a car seat.  “I picked one up from a baby store.  They gave me a funny look when I went in asking for a car seat for a six-year-old.”

            “Did you go in as Supergirl?” Maggie asked.

            “Um…yes,” Kara sheepishly answered. 

            “Kara,” Alex groaned.  She could see it on the news now.  Supergirl buying a car seat.  This would give J’onn a headache.

            “I paid for it at least!”

            “I hope you paid for it! We don’t need the news saying you stole from the store!”

            Maggie shook her head in amusement as she hooked up the car seat.  Kaya tried to help her buckle the straps and she had to gently push her hands away.  She wanted to make sure Kaya was securely fastened in the seat before they departed. 

            “I help!” Kaya yelled. 

            “No yelling please mija.  Inside voice,” Maggie hushed.  Kaya giggled in response and grabbed onto one of Maggie’s hands.  She ran her fingers over the small scars on Maggie’s knuckles.  Her head cocked to the side in confusion and looked up at Maggie. 

            “Owie?”

            “Old owie.  It doesn’t hurt anymore,” Maggie smiled.  Kaya looked back at Maggie’s hand and placed a gently kiss on her knuckles. 

            “All bettaw!” Kaya beamed.  Maggie smiled at Kaya and kissed her forehead. 

            “I love you mija,” Maggie beamed. 

            “Love you mom!” Kaya grinned. 

 

* * *

 

            It took the family an extra fifteen minutes to get to the store because Maggie refused to drive over the speed limit.  She drove below the speed limit and flashed her badge at annoyed drivers that honked at her.  Alex just chuckled at her girlfriend’s actions.  She knew she was being cautious and did not want to get into an accident with a de-aged Kaya in the backseat. 

            Maggie pushed the shopping cart with Kaya sitting in the basket part of the cart.  The child looked around excitedly as they went through the store.  She pointed to different items, trying to convince Maggie and Alex to grab them.  Most of them were sweets and Maggie vehemently refused.  She was not going to give Kaya loads of sugar.  Alex on the other hand kept tossing the items into the shopping cart.

            “Alex Danvers, we cannot give her all this sugar,” Maggie reprimanded.

            “We can giver her a sweet a day,” Alex argued. 

            “Are you going to watch her when she’s bouncing off the walls?”

            “I mean, both of us will be home to watch her.  She should be fine.”

            “I’ve seen her on sugar.  You’re not going to enjoy watching her running around the apartment.”

            They ignored the looks they were getting as they playfully argued.  Some of the looks were small giggles and smiles while there were a few looks of disgust.  If Alex had seen the disgusted looks, she would have confronted them.  But, the red head was too distracted by her girlfriend and her daughter’s giggles as they playfully bantered with one another.  Kaya kept leaning out of the cart to grab more sweets and Maggie would throw them out, only to be thwarted by Alex who kept throwing them back into the cart.  Maggie shook her head as they kept walking through the store.  Her wolf was attentive to everything around them, watching out for any harm that could come to them.

            “Mom?” Kaya questioned softly.  Maggie looked down at her daughter in the cart and noticed the concerned look on her face.  She had forgotten how attuned Kaya was to her emotions.  With the addition of being a Were like Kaya, her daughter was aware of how agitated and protective her wolf was being.  Maggie willed her wolf to back down slightly and she saw Kaya relax. 

            “Sorry mija.  I’m just being protective,” Maggie apologized.  She leaned forward to kiss her daughter on the head. 

            “Why you pwotective?” Kaya asked. 

“Some bad things have happened to you and I just want to make sure you’re safe,” Maggie responded.  Kaya tilted her head in confusion.

“What bad things?” Kaya asked.  Maggie inhaled deeply and tried to think of something to say.  Alex walked with her hand on the cart and shared a sad smile with her.  They had a feeling that Kaya would not remember the things that had happened to her.  They were unsure of how much Kaya did remember and what she did not remember. 

“Some bad people did some scary things.  You were hurt a few times and that makes me and mom protective of you.  We don’t want you to ever get hurt again,” Alex explained.  Kaya looked over at her and then back to Maggie.  More confusion swam in the golden eyes that gazed at Maggie.  Maggie cupped her daughter’s cheek and ran a thumb over the scar over her left eye.

“You don’t have to understand it now mija.  Just know, that me and mama will always protect you,” Maggie vowed.  Kaya smiled and looked at the sweets in the cart.

“Can I have candy?” Kaya asked.  Maggie rolled her eyes and Alex chuckled. 

“Let’s get you some clothes then you can have candy,” Alex chuckled.  Kaya beamed at her and the three of them continued their journey through the store.

 

* * *

 

            Bathing Kaya that night ended in disaster.  Maggie had to chase a wolf pup through the apartment when Kaya had decided she wanted to shift into her wolf form.  The small wolf had bolted from the bathroom and her mothers struggled with catching her.  Maggie lied on the floor, looking underneath the bed where Kaya was hiding.  She could vaguely see her daughter’s tail wagging. 

            “Kaya Elena Sawyer, you come out from under there this instant! You have to take a bath!” Maggie scolded.  Kaya huffed in response and Maggie groaned when the pup bolted from underneath the bed.  She ran between Alex’s legs and the red head was too slow in her reaction to catch her.  “I told you sugar was a bad idea!”

            “I didn’t know she’d shift and run around the apartment!” Alex yelled as she ran after Kaya.  The pup yipped in joy and ran for the balcony door, that was open for whatever reason.  Without thinking, Maggie shifted to her wolf and bounded after Kaya.  She grabbed her pup by the scruff of her neck and Kaya growled in response.  Maggie growled back and used her head to close the sliding door.  She shot Alex an irritated look and her girlfriend held her hands up in defeat.

            “I was trying to air out the apartment.  It smelled since we forgot to take out the spoiled left overs,” Alex defended.  Maggie held onto Kaya in her jaws and motioned for Alex to follow.  Kaya squirmed in her grip and she kept a solid grip on her pup.  She jumped onto the tub and dipped one of her paws into the water.  It was still warm so she jumped into it with Kaya in her jaws.  Kaya whined in response when she came up from under the water.  She shook the water from her fur and tried to jump out of the tub but Maggie grabbed onto her scruff, holding her in the water.  Alex kneeled down next to the tub and grabbed a shampoo bottle.  Kaya gave her puppy eyes and Alex shook her head.

            “Don’t give me that look.  You need to take a bath,” Alex stated.  Kaya glared at her and sat down in the bathtub.  “Why don’t you shift back? You’ll dry quicker.”

            Kaya huffed in response but shifted back to her human self.  Her hair stuck to her face and she crossed her arms in defiance.  “Don’t like baths.”

            “I know firecracker.  But you need one,” Alex chuckled.  She looked at Maggie who was funny looking with her wet fur hanging off her body.  “We won’t waste water now that mom is in the bath with you.”

            Maggie glared at her and Kaya giggled.  Alex reached forward to wash Kaya’s hair and Maggie used her teeth to grab Alex’s shirt.  The wolf pulled on her girlfriend’s shirt, pulling her into the bathtub with them.  Alex flailed in the water before sitting up with a gasp.  She wiped her hair out of her face and felt Kaya latch onto her back.  If Maggie could laugh as a wolf, she was most definitely doing so now.  Alex could see the laughter in her girlfriend’s eyes.  She splashed the wolf and Maggie growled in response.

            “Oh, don’t you start growling at me! I can’t believe you pulled me into the tub!” Alex yelled.  Maggie made a series of huffs and growls making Kaya laugh.

            “Mom said you smelled,” Kaya giggled.  Alex pulled Kaya to her lap and began to wash her daughter’s hair.

            “Well, mama isn’t going to help mom bathe.  She can sit there and get cold for all I care,” Alex grumbled. 

            An hour later, Maggie, Alex, and Kaya lied in bed together.  Maggie had Kaya against her chest and Alex entwined their fingers together.  The six-year-old snored softly against Maggie’s chest and had her hands clenching her shirt.  Alex ran a soothing hand up and down her back while Maggie let her wolf surround her family.  Winn had no results in how to reverse the de-aging and had called them in dismay.  He was frantically trying to explain why he could not find a way to reverse the problem, but the mothers dismissed his concern.  Kaya was not hurt in any way and she seemed happy even though she had been forcefully de-aged.  They would figure out this whole de-aged thing later.  Right now, they would rest and take in the warmth of being with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated!


	4. Forgiveness is hard to come by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds out the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after Kaya left and before she returned. Ruby finds out Kara is Supergirl and does not take the news well.
> 
> This is a prompt idea from VIncent_D

Ch. 4 Forgiveness is Hard to Come By

            Kara had to be careful around Ruby once she started to live with her and Lena.  She could not use her powers without thinking first and had numerous instances that she almost revealed her identity.  She did not think that Ruby was ready to know that she was Supergirl.  That she was the one who had killed her mother.  Kara had sworn to Sam that she would protect Ruby and protecting her meant hiding the truth.  Lena was reluctant in hiding the truth but she ultimately agreed that they should wait before they told Ruby.  They needed to find the right time to tell her. 

            The hardest thing for Kara and Lena to do was moving onto the same property as the pack.  The pack was aware of the situation and tried to keep their animal forms a secret from Ruby.  It was hard for them to run on the property when Ruby was around.  They had to plan their runs well after midnight when Ruby was asleep or when she was at a friend’s house.  The pack wanted to make it easier on Kara and Lena, keeping their true selves a secret.

            They had succeeded at keeping it a secret for two months.  Kaya had left to attend the Were camp and Ruby had said her goodbyes to her friend.  She had no idea where Kaya was actually going.  She thought that she was going to school overseas, which was not far from the truth.  Kara was being as careful as ever around Ruby.  She made sure to come up with an adequate excuse every time she left or had J’onn pretend to be her when she could not find a good one.  Lena did her best to hide the Kryptonian but she knew Ruby was starting to notice that they were hiding something. 

            Lena, Ruby, and Riley were walking around the city while Kara was busy at CatCo.  Snapper had called her in and she had left in hurry, leaving the others to continue their journey around the city.  Lena wanted to buy new clothes for Ruby and Riley had decided to join them.  She had finished her chores around the house and needed to get out of the house.  Ruby was quiet as they walked and Riley tried her best to get her to talk.  Lena was grateful that Riley was around.  The Were had become close friends with Ruby after they had moved onto the same property.

            “We should get you some more hair dye.  I bet Alex could dye it again for you,” Riley suggested.  Ruby pondered the question and shrugged her shoulders.

            “It’d be fun to dye it again.  Maybe I could do red this time?” Ruby stated.

            “That would look lovely Ruby,” Lena smiled.  The CEO walked next to them with a few bags in her hands.  They had gone to several stores already and they wanted to be done by noon.  Kara would have a lunch break around then and could join them for a quick meal. 

            “How much longer do we have before Kara is done?” Ruby asked.  Lena looked at her watch.

            “About half an hour.  We can head to Nooans and meet her there,” Lena responded.  The older woman noticed the change in Riley’s demeanor when they passed by several men who stood outside one of the shops they passed.  The Were tensed and moved closer to the two of them. 

            “They’re talking about you,” Riley whispered to Lena.  Lena tried to look at the men as they passed but Riley brought her into a one-armed hug.  “Don’t look.  They’re following us.”

            “What did you see?” Lena whispered back.

            “I can’t tell if they have any weapons but I saw them follow us into the last two stores.  I thought they were just going to the same shops but they are defiantly following us,” Riley whispered. 

            “What’s the matter?” Ruby asked.  Lena went to respond when two men blocked their path.  Lena pulled Ruby and Riley behind her, feeling Riley rumble in warning.  The men behind them had blocked their escape. 

              “Not a word from any of you.  Go down that alley…now!” one of the men commanded.  Lena kept the two teens behind her and backed them into the alley.  The men followed them, backing them further down the alley and away form the crowds of the city. 

            “What do you want?” Lena demanded.  One of the men pulled out a gun and pointed it at them.

            “Your brother took our families from us.  We’ve been planning this for years and now, we will get our revenge,” the man growled.

            “You’d put these two in danger for your revenge? Do whatever you want with me but, leave them alone,” Lena pleaded.  She knew Riley would shift before they got a shot off but she did not want that to happen.  Lena felt Riley’s fingers press the button on the side of her watch that would call Kara.  “Let them leave.”

            “Anyone who associates with you is guilty,” another man spoke.  He pulled out a knife and the other two pulled out their own knives.  Lena felt Riley tense behind her and Ruby shake in fear. 

            “They’re just kids.  Let them go,” Lena pleaded.  The man with the gun growled and Lena saw him pull the trigger. 

            Riley was in front of them when the man pulled the trigger.  Her shield materialized from her watch, deflecting the bullet.  The men were shocked by the deflection and were slow in responding to Riley when she shifted.  Her wolf took control and slammed the man with the gun to the ground.  He yelled in agony and dropped his gun while Riley went to work disarming the others.  She snarled at them and used her fangs to wound them. 

            “What?” Ruby gaped.  Lena cursed to herself.  She was hoping Riley would not shift.  Ruby pulled on Lena’s arm and the CEO turned to look at her.  “What’s going on?!”

            “It’s okay Ruby.  I’ll explain everything once we get out of here,” Lena assured.  Her attention was pulled from Ruby when she heard Riley yelp.  The wolf had taken a knife to the leg while she had one of the assailants pinned to the ground.  Riley limped away and snarled as they backed her against the wall.  The pup had no training in defending herself when injured.  She was fighting blindly.  The man who had the gun stood on shaky legs and picked up his gun in his uninjured hand. 

            “Keep the freak cornered! I’ll finish Luthor and the kid off then help you!” He yelled.  Lena turned her back to him and wrapped herself around Ruby when he whipped the gun around to them.  She heard the gun go off and waited for the bullet to pierce her flesh.  The telltale sign of Kara landing brought Lena relief.  She peered over her shoulder to see Kara holding the bullet in her fingers.  The blonde snarled at the men and they had the decency to look worried.  Kara used her super speed to knock them out, quickly handling the situation.  She used her speed to get back to Lena and wrap her arms around her.  Lena relaxed in her girlfriend’s grip and hugged her back.

            “Are you alright?!” Kara yelled.  Lena’s eyes widened when she finally got a clear view of Kara.  Kara was in her Supergirl outfit but had forgotten about her glasses.

            “Kara?” Ruby gasped.  Kara’s eyes bulged from her head and she looked at Ruby.  She brought her hands to her face and noticed the frame of her glasses.

            “Fudge,” Kara whispered.  They heard car doors slam closed and the sound of boots hitting the ground.

            “What happened?!” Maggie demanded.  She ran down the alley with her gun drawn.  Her eyes landed on Riley who had shifted back to her human form.  “Riley!”

            The Alpha dropped to her knees and carefully touched the knife that was still lodged in Riley’s arm.  The pup whined in response and Maggie bristled with anger.  “Who harmed our pup?”

            “They were after me.  I’m so sorry Ma-Alpha,” Lena spoke.  She pushed away from Kara and looked at the downed men.  Maggie narrowed her eyes at Kara.

            “Seriously? You forgot to take your glasses off?! Alex is going to have our heads when she finds out!” Maggie scolded.  Kara looked at the ground in defeat.  She knew she had messed up big time.

            “I…I wasn’t thinking.”

            “Obviously!”

            Kara kept her gaze averted and Maggie sighed.  She helped Riley to her feet and went over to the Kryptonian.  She hugged her tightly and felt the blonde relax in her arms.  “I’m not mad.  You just have to be more careful.”

            “I know.  I’m sorry,” Kara whispered back.  The blonde looked up when J’onn and Alex came running down the alley.  Her sister looked distraught and J’onn looked panicked.  When Alex noticed the glasses on her face, Kara could see the panic that laced her sister’s gaze.  “We’ll talk about it at the DEO.  J’onn, can you wipe their memory?”

            “Alex, we need to get Riley patched up.  The pup decided she could fight off four people on her own,” Maggie sighed. 

            “In my defense, I took them by surprise,” Riley grumbled.  Alex looked at Riley and pinched the bridge of her nose.  She was going to need a nap after all of this.

 

* * *

 

            Once at the DEO, the family gathered in the medbay.  Riley sat quietly as Alex stitched her stab wound while Kara explained who she was to Ruby.  Through the exchange, Ruby remained silent.  She stoically sat there, listening to Kara as the Kryptonian explained everything.  Kara recounted how she had come to Earth, how the Danvers family had adopted her, how she decided to be Supergirl, and what had happened between them and the Worldkillers.  Maggie chimed in towards the end of the conversation to explain who the pack was and what they were.  There was no use hiding their identities now that Riley had exposed herself and Kara revealed her identity. 

            “You’ve been lying to me? This entire time…you’ve all been lying to me?” Ruby questioned. 

            “Ruby, we didn’t want to rush it in telling you.  It…it wasn’t the right time,” Lena explained.  Ruby looked up at the CEO with fire in her eyes. 

            “When did you think it would be the right time? When I stopped mourning the loss of my mother? When I left for college or for good?” Ruby spat.  Lena recoiled from the venom in Ruby’s voice and Kara stepped forward.

            “Hey now, watch the attitude.  We didn’t want to tell you for this exact reason.  We knew you wouldn’t take it well,” Kara interjected. 

            “What makes you think I’d handle this well?! All of you lied to me and kept your real selves a secret! You killed my mom!” Ruby hollered.  She got to her feet and Kara took a step back.  Hurt flashed in her blue eyes and Kara felt Lena place a steadying hand on her back.  Ruby shook her head and silent tears fell down her face.  “I’m leaving.  Don’t bother following me!”

            Ruby stormed out of the medbay and Kara went to follow, but Lena stopped her with a soft hand on her bicep.

            “Dear, let her go.  She needs to vent for a bit.  We’ll track her to make sure she doesn’t get into trouble,” Lena sighed in defeat. 

            “I’ll track her from afar.  Make sure she doesn’t get hurt,” Maggie spoke.  Kara looked at the ground and tears gathered in her eyes.

            “O-okay.  Thanks,” Kara stammered. 

            “I’ll go with!” Riley yelled as she jumped from the seat.  Alex held her arm out to block the teen.

            “No, you won’t.  You just took a knife to the arm.  You’re going straight home,” Alex commanded. 

            “But, she’s my friend.  I want to be there for her,” Riley protested. 

            “And you’ll be there for her when she returns to the property,” Alex responded.  She moved away from Riley to press a soft kiss to Maggie’s temple.  “I’ll take Kara, Lena, and Riley home.  We’ll meet you there.”

            “I’ll see you at home,” Maggie smiled.

* * *

 

            Maggie trailed Ruby well into the day.  The girl was angry and avoided the city.  She made her way to the park and sat down on one of the benches.  That is where the teen had spent the rest of the day.  Maggie stayed far away from her and kept a watchful eye on the girl.  She knew that she needed time to process everything.

            Maggie looked down at her watch and frowned.  It was approaching eight o’clock and Ruby had not eaten yet, night was approaching, and it was beginning to get cold.  The Alpha stretched her tight legs and walked to Ruby.  The teen did not acknowledge her approach and kept her face buried in her hands.  Maggie sat down next to Ruby and leaned back against the bench.

            “How you doing kid?” Maggie asked.

            “Leave me alone,” Ruby mumbled. 

            “Listen kid.  We need to head home, it’s getting late,” Maggie sighed.

            “I don’t have a home.”

            “Now don’t start that.  You have a home with us.”

            “A home that lies to me.”

            “We did it to protect you.”

            “What the hell is the point?! Your protection saved me but killed my mom! Did you guys even care when you killed her?!”

            “Okay, first, watch the language.  Second, you think we didn’t care? You honestly think we didn’t care? You weren’t there for what happened.  You didn’t see what really happened,” Maggie growled.  Ruby scoffed and stood to walk away.

            “Obviously I wasn’t there.  None of you trusted me enough to tell me the truth.  I hate all of you!” Ruby shouted. 

            “That’s it! I’m done listening to your attitude!” Maggie shouted back.  She picked Ruby up and carried her fireman style.  Ruby flailed against her grip and slammed her fists against the adult’s back.

            “Put me down!” Ruby demanded. 

            “Not happening,” Maggie growled. 

            Maggie ignored Ruby’s protests as she carried her back to the DEO.  She shot down any looks that were sent her way, daring anyone to question what she was doing.  Ruby had stopped struggling and lied limply in Maggie’s grasp.  Maggie carried Ruby all the way to Alex’s office.  She sat her down on the couch pointing a stern figure to her to stay seated.

            “What’re we doing here?” Ruby demanded.  Maggie grabbed an orb from the safe next to Alex’s desk.  She brought it over to Ruby and sat on the chair across from the teen. 

            “Do you know how I became a Werewolf?” Maggie asked.

            “Let me guess, you were bitten,” Ruby sassed. 

            “Nice try but, wrong.  Weres are either born a Were…or the are turned into one.”

            “How?”

            “A living Were can gift their animal soul to another who is not a Were.  Most of the time, this is only done when the Non-Were is on their deathbed,” Maggie explained.  She took a deep breath and brought her hand to her chest, where the scar from the gunshot was.  “When the Daxamites invaded, Alex and I had to recue Kaya when she had been caught in the war.  We got there, saved her and the pack, and were on our way out when a patrol came through.”

            “What happened?” Ruby asked.

            “I was shot.  Bullet went straight through my back then out my chest.  I was dying and even if Kara had been there, I wouldn’t make it.  So, the Alpha of the pack at that time gave me a second chance.  He gave me his wolf to save my life,” Maggie spoke.  Her eyes filled with sorrow and she took a shuddery breath.  “He didn’t make it.  His wounds were too great before he gave me his wolf.  It was the only thing keeping him alive.”

            “I’m sorry,” Ruby apologized. 

“Did you know who the other Worldkillers were?” Maggie asked, deflecting Ruby’s apology.

            “No.  You three only told me that mom was a Worldkiller and that Supergirl had killed her,” Ruby responded.  Maggie ran her fingers over the smooth surface of the orb in her hands.

            “The other Worldkillers were Julia Freeman…and Alex Danvers,” Maggie spoke.  Ruby looked up at the Were in shock. 

            “Alex was the…”

            “Yes.  We found out when Cadmus kidnapped us.  They forced me to fight and then made Alex choose between me and Kaya.  Of course, Alex being Alex, she chose to sacrifice herself rather than choosing between the two of us,” Maggie continued.  She felt her wolf growl in anger and Ruby felt the way the air tensed.  “Lilian, the woman who runs Cadmus…she shot Kaya.  Almost took her away from us.  The trauma and anger triggered Alex’s Worldkiller side.  She used her powers to save us and then healed Kaya’s wounds before it was too late.  After that, the other Worldkillers showed up.  They took her away and there was nothing we could do.”

            “But…she’s still here.  How?” Ruby asked. 

            “Before she became a Worldkiller, Alex found the only solution in defeating them.  She synthesized a Kryptonite that would render their powers and immortality useless.  However, it came with a price.”

            “The host body would die,” Ruby whispered sadly.  Maggie nodded her head and leaned forward in her seat.  She rested her elbows on her thighs and stared at the ground.

            “I took the Kryptonite dagger we had made and sank it straight into Alex’s chest.  I felt her blood seep between my fingers and I held her as she was dying,” Maggie stated.  Tears filled her eyes and she gripped the orb tighter.  “She told me she was sorry.  She didn’t want me to feel guilty for what I had done.”

            “She came back to herself,” Ruby stated in disbelief.  Maggie tossed the orb to the ground and a projection of Sam and Kara filled the room.  Ruby looked in shock at the projection.

            “Winn, he took all the footage he could from the cameras that had recorded the fight.  He put it together, so that maybe one day you could see what happened.  I guess that day is today,” Maggie explained.  The projection started and they watched the scene in front of them. 

            **Kara held onto Sam’s body as the brunette bled out in her arms.  The Kryptonite knife was lodge in her chest and the woman gasped in pain.  Tears fell from Kara’s blue eyes as she held the blade in place.**

            **“I-I’m so sorry Sam.  I di-didn’t want this to happen,” Kara spoke through her tears.  Sam shook her head and placed a hand over Kara’s.**

            **“Y-you did what you h-had to.  I-I didn’t want to h-hurt anymore people,” Sam responded.  Kara shook her head and her tears fell onto Sam’s face.**

            **“I’ll save you.  I-I won’t let you die!” Kara swore.  Sam lifted her free hand to cup Kara’s cheek.**

            **“Always the hero,” Sam chuckled.  She took a deep breath and blood trickled from the side of her mouth.  “T-take care of Ruby for me.  Please?”**

            **“How could I watch her after I had k-killed you?”**

            **“She’s got a forgiving heart and I know she’ll understand eventually.  I couldn’t imagine anyone else watching her besides you.  Please…this is the only thing I ask of you,” Sam pleaded.  Kara took a shuddery breath and nodded her head.**

            **Sam smiled to her and closed her eyes.  “Th-thank y-you.”**

            The projection stopped there and Maggie stood to retrieve the orb.  She reached down for it and walked away to put the orb in its place.

            “Kara, she wanted to fulfill your mom’s last wish…even if in the end you’d hate her,” Maggie stated.  She placed the orb back in the safe and leaned against Alex’s desk.  “She wanted to tell you from day one but was scared it would do more harm than good.  In the end, she swore she’d take care of you even if you ended up hating her.”

            Maggie looked up to see tears falling down Ruby’s face.  The teen shook with silent tears and she wrapped her arms around herself. 

            “I-I want to hate her.  It’s her f-fault,” Ruby stammered.  Maggie walked back to her and kneeled in front of her.

            “I’ve had my share of hate kid.  It sucks.  I know the pain you’re in.  I lost my parents…albeit not in the same way but I lost them at fourteen.  I hated them for leaving me and blamed everything on them.  I felt that I would be able to get through life if I bottled up that anger and used it,” Maggie spoke.  She reached forward to place a steady hand on Ruby’s knee.  “But…eventually, I let go of that anger.  I stopped hating them and let myself heal.  And hopefully sometime soon, you’ll let yourself heal.  You’ll let go of that hate and let yourself truly be at peace.”

            Ruby shook with more tears and Maggie stood to hug the teen.  The girl wailed into Maggie’s shirt, soaking the fabric and filling the room with her cries.  Maggie knew this would not stop Ruby from hating Kara but she hoped it would be a step in the right direction.

            Maggie drove them home in a borrowed DEO van.  Ruby had fallen asleep in the passenger seat and snored softly.  Maggie had called the pack to tell them they were on their way home and knew Kara would be waiting.  The Alpha pulled the van up to the house and parked it, waking Ruby from her slumber.  Ruby groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

            “We here?” Ruby yawned. 

            “We’re here,” Maggie answered.  Ruby looked out the window to see Kara and Lena standing on the front porch.  “You don’t have to do anything.  You can stay in one of the guest rooms in my house if you want.”

            “I…I think I need to talk to them.  I’ll let you know, thank you,” Ruby thanked.  Maggie nodded and exited the van.  She walked to the house and patted Kara on the shoulder.  Kara smiled at her in response and the Were walked into her home.  Ruby walked to Kara and Lena.  The teen met their gazes and took a deep breath.

            “I…I saw the footage of your final moments with my mom.  I-I’m still not convinced that was the only thing you could have done and I still hate you for it,” Ruby stated.  Kara nodded her head in defeat.

            “But…but I’ll forgive you, eventually.  It’ll take time but I think we can fix things and I can learn to hate you a little less,” Ruby continued.  Kara looked at her in shock.  “It won’t be easy or fast.  But, I’ll try to see things from your perspective.  First things first, no more lies.”

            “I won’t lie to you anymore.  Anything you want to know, just ask me and I’ll tell you,” Kara swore.  Ruby nodded her head and looked over at the home she shared with Kara and Lena.

            “We can talk about it more in the morning.  Let’s get some sleep tonight,” Lena spoke.  Ruby and Kara nodded to her and followed her back to their shared home.  Kara entwined her fingers with Lena’s, taking a shaky breath.  It would take time for them to heal but Ruby had returned to them for now and that was all Kara could hope for.  She swore to herself that she would not lie to the teen anymore and that she would raise her like Sam had wanted her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extremely difficult to write since I do not know a lot about Ruby's character. I hope this came out alright!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated and welcome! Thank you for reading!


	5. Alex's First Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's first shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Alex is turned and before Kaya leaves.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ch. 5 Alex’s First Shift

            Alex patiently sat on the sand while Maggie explained to her how to shift to her wolf.  Her mate sat across from her with her hands in her lap and she occasionally threw her arms into the air to emphasize some of her words.  It had been several weeks since Alex had awoken after she had been turned into a Werewolf.  Maggie had convinced her to travel to Midvale to learn how to shift.  The Alpha wanted to take them somewhere safe for Alex’s first shift.  Alex looked towards the ocean to see Kaya splashing in the water with Kara.  Her daughter was still weak from being malnourished and had barely gained weight in the last two weeks.  They were slowly building her up to eating more and being with Eliza was helping.  The oldest Danvers helped them prepare small meals for their daughter and Kara was around to bolster her spirit.

            “Alex! Are you listening to me?” Maggie questioned.  Alex looked back at her mate.

            “I’m listening Mags,” Alex assured.  Maggie shook her head and followed Alex’s gaze.  A soft smile graced her lips.

            “She likes it here.  It’s calming for her,” Maggie whispered. 

            “You had the right idea coming here.  Its helping her, just as much as it’s helping us,” Alex whispered back.  Kara picked Kaya up and spun her around before running straight for the water.  Kaya yelled in protest and Kara’s laughter filled the air.  Maggie narrowed her eyes and Alex shook her head. 

            “Kara! She’s going to catch a cold!” Maggie yelled.  Kara waved back at her as Kaya spluttered from being dunked in the water.

            “She’ll be fine! I’ve got her a change of clothes on the beach!” Kara yelled back. 

            “I swear, if she gets sick,” Maggie growled.

            “Relax.  She’ll be fine,” Alex assured.  Maggie looked back at her mate and smiled at her. 

            “Okay.  Let’s start with something easy.  Feel for your wolf.  Call out to her,” Maggie spoke.  Alex nodded her head and closed her eyes.  She focused her thoughts on her wolf, trying to speak with her.  “Focus on her.  Picture her in your mind and focus.”

            Alex focused on her wolf, picturing her in her mind.  She fleetingly saw her wolf’s pelt and smiled.  “Her pelt is the same color as my hair.”

            “They reflect us.  Their fur will match our hair, their eyes will be our eyes, and their personalities will match ours,” Maggie explained.  Alex nodded her head.  “What else do you see?”

            “She’s looking at me.  And she’s…smiling I think?”

            “They’re smiles look weird,” Maggie chuckled.  She looked up at Alex to see her mate’s tears.

            “She’s beautiful,” Alex cried. 

            “So are you,” Maggie smiled.  She leaned forward to place a steady hand on Alex’s knee.  “Feel her body become yours.  Feel the way your hands morph to paws, your teeth turn to fangs, your senses sharpen.”

            Alex felt her body shift and her closed eyes scrunched in discomfort.  She whimpered in pain while she felt her bones creak and protest with the change.  Maggie kept a watchful eye on her mate, debating on when she should intervene.  If Alex was in too much pain, she would intervene and stop her shift.  The last thing she wanted to do was make her hesitant to shift again.  Alex growled and pressed her hands to the sand. 

            “Breathe Al.  You need to breathe.”

            Alex shook her head and took a deep breath.  Her mind blanked and she felt like her body was weightless.  She vaguely heard Maggie calling out to her and tried to open her eyes.  She had to blink several times before Maggie’s face came into focus.  Her mate was smiling brightly at her.

            “Easy, take your time,” Maggie chimed.  Alex looked at her in confusion and Maggie chuckled.  “You shifted.”

            Alex’s eyes widened and she looked down to see auburn paws where her hands should be.  She turned her head to see her back covered in the same colored fur as her paws and lifted her tail.  She shook it a few times before she tried to stand.  It was a struggle for her to stand on four legs and she fell to the sand numerous times.  Maggie kept encouraging her while she tried to stand. 

            After six attempts to stand, Alex was finally able to keep herself upright.  She let out a shaky breath and looked up at Maggie.  Her mate slowly approached her and held out a hand to her.  Alex sniffed Maggie’s hand, smelling her mate’s unique scent.  She leaned her head against Maggie’s hand, rumbling when she felt fingers scratch her behind her ear. 

            “I knew you could do it,” Maggie smiled.  Alex growled in warning when she felt the presence of another Were.  She placed herself in front of Maggie, guarding her from the intruding Were.  Maggie dug her fingers into the fur on Alex’s neck, holding her mate back.

            “Easy, it’s just Kaya,” Maggie assured.  Alex continued to growl and Kaya hid slightly behind Kara.  The two of them had approached the two Weres when Alex had shifted.  Kaya wanted to see her mother’s wolf and Kara did not want her to go alone.  “Mija, take a few steps back until I calm Alex.”

            “Okay,” Kaya nodded.  She pulled on Kara’s arm, taking the two of them back towards the water.  Maggie pulled on Alex’s fur, making her mate look back at her.

            “I need you to shift back now.  Focus on your human form and turn back,” Maggie commanded. 

            The transition back to her human form was quicker than her shift into her wolf.  Alex sat on the sand and panted in exhaustion.  Shifting took a lot out of her and she was not used to the process.  She leaned against Maggie’s thigh and Maggie threaded her fingers through the red head’s hair.

            “You did amazing Al,” Maggie chimed. 

            “I growled at Kaya,” Alex murmured.  She felt terrible for growling at her daughter.  Her wolf was not pleased when the younger Were had suddenly approached them. 

            “It’s alright.  She knows you didn’t mean it,” Maggie assured.  The Alpha looked up and waved for her daughter to approach them.  “You can talk to her yourself.”

            Kaya walked to them with a smile on her face.  She still dripped with water from the ocean and she hugged Maggie, resulting in a squeak of protest from her mother.

            “Hey! You’re still wet!” Maggie protested.  Kaya giggled and held out a hand to Alex.  The Omega hesitated in taking her daughter’s hand.

            “I know you didn’t mean to growl at me.  I shouldn’t have approached you the way I did since it was your first shift.  Your wolf hasn’t recognized me yet,” Kaya assured. 

            “I’m still sorry for growling at you,” Alex apologized.  She took Kaya’s hand and her daughter helped her to her feet.  Alex hugged Kaya, despite the water that dripped from her daughter. 

            “We’ll work on your wolf recognizing Kaya as non-threatening,” Maggie spoke.  Kara approached them with furrowed brows.

            “Why did she think Kaya was a threat?” Kara asked.

            “Probably because we aren’t mated yet.  Her wolf will be on edge until we do mate,” Maggie explained.  Kaya frowned and crossed her arms.

            “Can you please not mate when I’m around? I really don’t need to hear anything that goes on in the bedroom,” Kaya grumbled. 

            “You and me both Luna,” Kara agreed.  Alex and Maggie blushed in embarrassment.  Kaya and Kara had both heard them on several occasions. 

            “We’ll try to keep it down next time.  You shouldn’t be asleep when we are doing the do mija,” Maggie scolded.

            “I didn’t mean to hear you two! I got thirsty and needed a glass of water! I wish I could bleach my ears!” Kaya yelled in dismay. 

            “Try being able to see them and hear them.  I’m never going to forget that image,” Kara groaned. 

            “Hey, I think I heard mom calling us! Let’s go eat dinner!” Alex lied.  She pulled on Maggie’s arm and she heard the laughter of her daughter and sister.  Despite the embarrassment, Alex felt the love of her family.  Their laughter filled her with joy and she could not help but laugh as they ran back towards the house.

 

* * *

 

            Alex and Kara devoured the meal that Eliza had made.  The sisters were on their third bowl while the others were still on their first.  Alex’s first shift took a lot out of her and she was starving.  She knew that she would always be this hungry but with time, she would be able to control her hunger.  Part of Alex was glad she could keep up with her sister.  Every time Kara reached for more food, Alex was close behind.  Eliza shook her head at her daughters.

            “Girls, you two are going to choke,” Eliza warned.

            “Mo ve von’t!” Kara and Alex yelled with full mouths.  Maggie rolled her eyes and looked at Kaya who was poking at her food.  The teen had eaten around half of her meal and had started to play with her food. 

            “Mija, you doing alright?” Maggie whispered.  Kaya looked up at her and shrugged. 

            “I’m not that hungry,” Kaya whispered back.  Eliza must have heard them whispering and turned her attention to them.

            “Sweetie, would you like dessert? I’ve made red velvet cake,” Eliza asked.  Maggie smiled at the way Kaya perked up at the mention of red velvet.  Eliza chuckled and stood from the table.  “You two clean up your mess when you’re done.”

            Alex and Kara hummed in response.  Eliza returned quickly with a slice of cake for Kaya and a coffee for Maggie.  

            “Thank you, Ms. Eliza,” Kaya thanked. 

            “Sweetie, I’ve told you to call me Eliza,” Eliza sighed.  Kaya blushed and looked away.

            “Sorry.  Thank you, Eliza,” Kaya mumbled.  Eliza smiled and sat down across from the teen.  Kaya took a small bite of the cake and stopped mid chew when Kara and Alex looked up at her.

            “Where’s my piece of cake?!” Kara exclaimed.  She reached forward to grab a bit of Kaya’s but was thwarted by a slap on the wrist by Maggie. 

            “Hands off Little Danvers.  That’s Kaya’s cake,” Maggie scolded. 

            “But, I want cake too!” Kara pouted. 

            “Kara, you can get your own slice of cake from the kitchen,” Eliza stated.  Kara beamed and sped from the room only to return with the entire cake in front of her.  “I said a slice, not the whole thing.”

            “I’m sharing with Alex,” Kara shrugged.  She handed Alex a fork and her sister smiled.

            “I’m surprised you’re sharing,” Alex joked.  Kara narrowed her eyes at her sister.

            “I could just eat it all and you won’t have anything,” Kara retorted.  Alex stabbed a piece of cake.

            “No way, I want some,” Alex retorted.  Kaya chuckled and took a bite of her cake. 

            “Al, tomorrow we can work on shifting again.  If you can successfully shift three days in a row, we can incorporate Kaya into joining us,” Maggie spoke.  She took a sip of her coffee and placed a hand on Kaya’s hand.  Her daughter smiled at her.

            “Will we go for a run together?” Alex asked.

            “Once you get used to it, yes.  I’d prefer we wait until your third successful shift before we go for a run,” Maggie responded. 

            “I’ll run laps around you two,” Kaya smiled. 

            “Uh huh, keep telling yourself that pup,” Maggie scoffed.  The occupants of the room chuckled and spent the rest of the night conversing with one another.  Eliza was the first to leave for bed, Kara was next, and Maggie had to carry a sleeping Kaya upstairs.  Alex followed close behind as Maggie carried their daughter.  The teen snored softly in Maggie’s arms.

            “She better not catch a cold after Kara took her out,” Maggie grumbled. 

            “She’ll be fine.  You know she’s just tired after running around with Kara,” Alex assured.  The Omega pushed open the guest room door while Maggie silently walked through it.  The Alpha gently placed Kaya on the bed, eliciting a whine in response.  Kaya’s arms tightened around Maggie’s neck.

            “You got to let go mija,” Maggie chuckled.  She gently pried Kaya’s fingers away, making the teen grumble in response.  Maggie pulled the blanket over her daughter and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  “Goodnight mija.”

            Maggie stood and Alex held out her hand to her mate.  The Omega led her Alpha to their room and closed the door.  The moment the door was closed, Alex pressed Maggie against the door and kissed her.  Maggie shivered from the contact and her fingers tangled in Alex’s hair.  Alex pulled away to press a kiss on Maggie’s throat.  The Alpha rumbled in response, making Alex whine.

            “What’re you doing mate?” Maggie questioned.

            “I’m not your mate yet…but I will be soon,” Alex purred.

            “Not yet love.  You haven’t gotten accustomed to being a Were and I don’t want you to get hurt,” Maggie calmly stated.  Alex pouted and Maggie sighed.  “Don’t pout.  It won’t be long before we mate.”

            “Ugh, fine,” Alex groaned.  She rested her head against Maggie’s collarbone and softly kissed the flesh beneath her lips.  “I love you.”

            “I love you too,” Maggie smiled. 

 

* * *

 

            The next few days passed by quickly.  Alex had an easier time becoming accustomed to her wolf than Maggie had.  The Omega was pleased with her progress and she was thankful for Maggie and Kaya’s help.  With her family beside her, Alex was able to become accustomed to her wolf.  Her shifts were smoother than Maggie’s had been and she was enthusiastic about running with her family.  She wanted to feel the rush that Kaya and Maggie told her about.  The rush of energy that came with running with a pack. 

            Alex sniffed the sand below her paws and wagged her tail when she felt Maggie’s presence.  She looked up to see her mate approach her.  The dark brown wolf cautiously approached her and kept her head held high.  Alex trotted towards Maggie and sniffed the underside of the Alpha’s snout.  Maggie rumbled in response and nudged her head against Alex’s.  Alex flinched when she felt the presence of another Alpha.  Kaya slowly approached them and her black fur shimmered in the moonlight.  The pup’s tail went between her legs and her ears slunk back in submission.  Maggie used her snout to push her mate towards their daughter.  Alex walked to Kaya and her daughter lied flat on the ground.  Alex leaned down to sniff Kaya’s head, taking in her daughter’s scent.  Her wolf calmed and a wave a familiarity cascaded through her.  She rubbed her head against Kaya’s, making her daughter whine. 

            Maggie approached her family and nipped at Alex’s ear.  The Omega growled at her then wagged her tail.  Maggie coaxed Kaya to stand and her daughter easily complied.  The pup’s tail wagged in excitement and Alex radiated joy.  Maggie lifted her muzzle and howled.  Her call echoed in the night sky, filling it with her call.  Alex and Kaya lifted their muzzles to howl alongside Maggie.  Maggie lowered her muzzle and took off in sprint.  She pulled away from her family and heard the barks of protest from them.  Her heart filled with laughter at the way they reacted to her.  She pushed her legs and felt Kaya catch her first.  Her daughter nipped at her shoulder and delight swam in her golden eyes.  Alex caught up next and she huffed in exhaustion.  Maggie shot a concerned look at her mate but Alex simply shook her head.  She barked at the Alpha, conveying her contentment at running with her family.  Maggie felt her body fill with pride, with power at finally being able to run with her mate and daughter.  She let the feelings soak into her soul and knew that she would cherish this moment in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I had an idea of a different AU. It would be no-superpowers/modern Sanvers Au. Kaya and the pack would still be present, just not werewolves. Would anyone be interested in another AU if I wrote one?


	6. New Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hey Everyone! I started a new fanfic! If you could read it and let me know what you think, that would be awesome! It's called "Life is Short, Let’s Make the Most of It"

 

Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I am open to any prompts and/or ideas that you have. Please let me know in the comments what you would like to read


End file.
